


Torn

by Doris_xx



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Lies, Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_xx/pseuds/Doris_xx
Summary: Louis just wants things to be simple; graduate from university, get his dream job, fall in love and have a family. He was pretty much there things were falling into place until an old friend showed up causing problems in his love life, and turning things completely upside down.





	

Everything is in line, I'm organised, I have my lesson plans, I'm ready to go.  
Writing my name across the white board in black pen Mr Tomlinson this was the first time I'd had a class alone, no observations, no mentors just me; me and twenty four fourteen year olds, my hands started to shake at the thought. Ugh why am I so nervous, I've done this a million times before under the watchful eye of others, come on Louis pull your self together. 

I focus back to Kim this morning her words echoed in my head "this the start of the rest of your life." She had always believed in me, even when I felt like giving up. She understood that I didn't want to party all the time and how focused I was on my career. She was ok with the fact that I only saw her three times a week and we only spent one night a week together, I never understood her and how she could be so patient with me.  
She was my first proper girlfriend. pathetic really, how may guys are twenty one before they have a relationship, admittedly I had had a few dates but never nothing more than that and then there was Marie. Marie was my best friend, we grew up together everyone had said we would end up together, I don't think anyone understood that she was my best friend. A best friend I hadn't seen for almost four years, when we finally left school she had wanted to travel and study abroad so that's what she did, she packed up and left without a care in the world, she's wild and crazy nothing could keep her in a small town, me on the other hand I was happy only living fifteen miles from home in the next city, I had the freedom of living with my roommate Liam at university but my family were only down the road.

Buzzz  
The sound of the bell echoed in my ears before the sounds of children lining the corridor, oh they're loud, what if I can't get control of my class. Wiping my sweaty palms down the side of my neatly ironed dress pants, come on Louis you can do this. Taking a deep breath I open the door.  
"Good morning year 10." The line waiting outside my classroom door fall silent. "Please come in and take a seat quietly."  
Stepping to the side so I can hold the door open, but also so I can get a first impression of them all.  
A few sniggers and couple of girls giggle as they walk past, I know I'm a young teacher but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.  
"Right then." Closing the door behind me "since I don't know any of you and you don't know me I thought we'd play a game." There's smiles on few of their faces and I can feel myself starting to relax.

By lunch time I feel far more confident, not quiet confident enough to go and sit in the staff room and eat my lunch but confident in my own classroom, I finger through the 'class profiles' that I got all of the students to make for each other, complete with nicknames, likes, dislikes and a picture. It's fair to say there's some interesting characters.  
Pulling my phone from the desk I decide to call Kim.  
"Hello," she says after a couple of rings.  
"Hey it's me."  
"Hi Louis, how's the first day going?"  
"Surprisingly well actually, I got them to do some profiles and roll play like I said..."  
"Sorry babe I've got to cut you off, I'm just about to go into work."  
"Oh, okay."  
"See you tonight though."  
"No... not tonight" before I can finish what I'm saying the line goes dead.  
I stare at my phone for a few seconds trying to get my head around the short conversation. It makes jump when it vibrates in my hand.  
1 new message. Ahh I bet this is her explaining.

Unknown number appears at the top,  
12:18pm  
Hey good looking xx

I stare the message for a few seconds. Who would send me this.

12:20pm  
Sorry, I think you have the  
Wrong number :)

Just as I'm about to put it away it vibrates again

12:21pm  
Don't think so ;)  
Don't be so modest LOUIS xx

Who the heck is this? I bet it's Liam pissing around on a friends phone while he's bored in class.

12:23pm  
Liam... you're not funny,  
Stop the joking and get back  
To work.

I leave it a few minutes and there's no reply, I knew it was him, he's always such a joker.  
I quickly finish my lunch before going to the printer and getting a few things I'll need for he afternoon.  
When I get back to my classroom my phone is lite up again on my desk, the same unknown number on display.

12:47pm  
Liam... that's new. Nope that's  
Not who it is. Xx

If it's not Liam messing around then I have no idea who it is. I start thinking if I've given my number to anyone recently but other than the school office, I know I haven't.

12:49pm  
Who is this?

12:49pm  
Ahh Louis I'm hurt!  
Guess you will just have  
To wait until after work  
To find out ;)  
I'll meet you in the car park  
By that old fiesta. (Can't believe  
You're still driving that) xx

Ok now I'm really confused, it's someone who knows where I work and what car I drive. Shit, what if I've got a stalker.  
I quickly shake my head, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. Stop being so paranoid Louis, right back to English. I wonder around the classroom placing everything the students need for the next lesson on their desks before the bell rings. 

By the time the bell rings for the end of the day I'm more than ready for the classroom to be empty. Saying goodbye to the last few pupils as they make their way out I flip in my Chair with a ridiculous grin plastered on my face. Today went well.  
"Erm, excuse me Louis..."  
Glancing up I see a petite, brunette not much older than me stood in the doorway. I'm sure her name is Sally, I was briefly introduced to everyone the other day but I'm struggling to remember who's who.  
"Hi.... Sally?"I say half expecting her to correct me.  
She walks further into the room. "I've got a list of dates for you from Brendon, the head of English. There's some staff meetings and so on."  
"Oh thank you."  
"So how's your first day been?" She asks catching me off guard.  
"It's gone really well, I got a bit nervous this morning but none of them wanted kill me.. today at least."  
She gives a little giggle and flips her hair over her shoulder "I remember my first day, it was only a couple of years ago I was a wreck. Well I better get back to marking, I'm only two doors down so if you ever need anything... anything at all just come and give me a knock."  
"Thank you, I will do." I add awkwardly.  
She gives me a very over exaggerated smile before turning on her heels and leaving.

I sit quietly, marking a few pieces of work and adding all the dates Sally gave me to my diary.  
There's not much more I can do today, I'm more than prepared for the first month because I don't want to end up swamped. I check the time, almost 5pm. Grabbing my phone from the desk and throwing my bag over my shoulder I head to my car, Saying goodbye to people as I pass.  
The buzz of my phone makes me jump. The unknown number again, is forgotten all about that.

4:55pm  
Hurry that sexy ass of yours  
Up it's freezing out here. Xx

A slickly feeling lands in the pit of my stomach, who is it. Almost dragging my feet along the floor, wiling my body towards my car. Who is it, who's is it.  
I don't see anyone at first. Then as I get a little nearer I see her, long vibrant red hair blowing in the breeze, I can see her arms as she's perched on the bonnet of my car she's really tanned. Oh god who is it.  
Just as reach the back of my car she turns around, a smile so big and my heart starts to race. Dropping my bag to the floor as she runs over to me and almost jumps in my arms. "Louis!"  
"Oh my god Marie, it's so good to see you."  
Clinging to me so tight I can't catch my breath.  
"When do you, you look so different oh my god."  
"Ok save the questions get your ass in this car and get us to the nearest pub, I need a drink and I'll fill you in on everything."  
Doing as she asks I almost fall over myself to get the car. God I've missed her.


End file.
